


How Not To Go Shopping

by Azamatic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Smooching, messy eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to install a sense of fashion in Steve after becoming slightly annoyed at Steve's boring taste in clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Go Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first McDanno fic, so like any, comments (good or bad) and kudo's are welcome. I also have another McDanno fic I'm working on at the minuete, so I'll post that up ASAP. My apologies if it seems a bit rushed as well.
> 
> Credit for the working title goes to five0cassidy on tumblr. Thanks for helping me out with it!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Danny notices when he does the laundry, that all the clothes Steve owns are practically identical in one way or another. He LOVES anything with cargo in the name, i.e. cargo pants or shorts. His t-shirts were all plain, either dark navy, olive or black. And don't get him started on shoes. All he wore were big heavy work boots, which Danny wasn't really a fan of.

Saturday was their usual day off, and days off for Danno and Steve included doing absolutely nothing. Every Saturday morning should start with good coffee, and a bacon or sausage toastie. Danny was the really foodie in the relationship, so his word on weekend breakfasts was law. Steve, surprisingly enough, was the messy eater out of the two of them. More often than not on plenty of occasions, Danny had considered buying him an adult bib.

“Christ Steve, you've got sauce all over the table. And a fair bit on your face as well. And how did you manage to get it in your hair!?” Danny says after he's finished with his. As he got up to put his dishes in the sink, he stopped dead in his tracks, as if he's just suddenly realized something.

“Now hold up just one god damn minute..” Steve looks at Danny with the 'oh shit' expression on his sauce covered face. “Are my eyes deceiving me, or are you actually using brown sauce on bacon?” Steve lets his mouth slowly slide open, not entirely sure if Danny is actually being serious right now. “Steve babe, let me tell you one thing, one very important thing. You should never, repeat NEVER put brown sauce on something as good as Bacon, it's sacrilege! Red sauce is the only thing that deserves to put anywhere near it!”

By now, Steve's face was a picture of extreme puzzlement. Danny walks back over with a wet cloth and cleans Steve up as best he can. “You my friend, are lucky that I love you and that I'm so accepting of you and your, erm, choices of condiments” Steve stood up with a sly smile across his face and leaned in close to Danny's ear. “That's not the only thing you're accepting of,” He turned and winked at Danny before heading upstairs for a shower.

Danny had sneaked upstairs while Steve was in the shower so he could surprise him when he got out. He was greeted by the more than pleasant sight of Steve walking around the bedroom, dripping wet, sporting nothing but a towel round his waist. Danny just stood them, fixed to the point, which his mouth open. Steve turns around and notices Danny rooted in the doorway. “If you don't close that mouth of yours soon, I'll have to mop the drool up off the floor!” said Steve with a grin on his face. This seemed to snap Danny out of his trance.

Shaking his head, he walks towards the bed and perches on the end. “Well, that is what happens to me when I see my stunning partner walking around with nothing on!”

Steve walks to his wardrobe and pulls out the usual outfit again, much to Danny's dissatisfaction. “You really need to broaden your fashion sense, Steven. With one arm in the sleeve and trying to squeeze his head through the top, his response was barely audible. “Hey, what's wrong with my fashion sense.” Danny walks over to his wardrobe and slides open the door, revealing a long row of t shirts in his three favorite colors, followed by piles of those cargo pants.

“What's wrong with that? I'd much rather pick comfort and practicality over fashion Danny,”

Danny thought that since his boyfriend was an ex navy seal, he'd have been a bit more adventurous, in more ways than others. Fashion clearly wasn't one of them.

“Would you please let me try and sway you over to a somewhat more open mind of fashion? Well, one that doesn't involve anything camo related?”

He could see Steve was actually thinking about it for once. “Fine. Since your so determined, I'll try it, not that it will do much good. Danny pretended not to hear the last bit, although it left him with a small smile creeping from the side of his face.

Danny took Steve into his regular clothing store in town. “Now, let me sort you out. He had Steve trying on every style of t-shirt imaginable and as much as he loved seeing Steve's well defined chest, he clearly didn't suit those low cut tops.

About half way into the store, Steve actually stops for more than 5 seconds to check something out that's caught his eye. “Finally! Something that is different and also something you don't have” Danny said, clearly relieved. When Steve tried on the red and black lumberjack shirt, Danny's face lit up brighter than bonfire night. Danny had finally sorted out Steve's top half. Now for the bottom.

Danny had a bit of a Achilles heel for guys in black skinny jeans, so he thought it would be utterly hilarious to see his well built partner try and squirm his way into a pair. He gave him a pair that were ever so slightly smaller than Steve's size, but he didn't tell him that of course.

Steve emerged a minute or two later, much to Danny's amazement. Steve actually suited the jeans and t-shirt combo really well. Too well in fact. “Come on then, give us a twirl!” So he did, and Danny took this as the opportune time to give Steve's ass a cheeky slap. Steve was caught off guard. “Hey, save that for later!” he said looking slightly flustered. “Well, hurry up and get them off so we can pay for them, then get home for some more fun. He'd never seen Steve run into a cubicle as fast as he did then.

Steve got the shirt off no problem, but the jeans were another matter. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get them off. “Hey Danny, but of a problem here!” Danny noted the weird tone in Steve's voice and rolled his eyes at the thought of what he'd done. “What have you done now Steve” as Danny said, walking towards the door. Danny opened it to find a topless Steve trying to wrestle his way out of the jeans, unable to unbutton them. “I can't undo the button or zip to get them off!” So Danny knelt down to see if he could jimmy the zip down. He also noticed how Steve started to get a little excited whilst Danny was down there.

“Hey, keep _him_ under control. Well, until later that is. It's no use Steve, I'll have to get someone to help.” By now, Steve was getting a bit embarrassed at the thought of everyone seeing him like this, and his cheeks started to turn red. Danny being Danny saw the hilarity in all of this and couldn't contain it, bursting into a fit of laughter. “Hang on, let me have one more try” He thought of teasing him even more by tickling the hell out of Steve.

A store clerk could hear the commotion coming from the changing room. She popped her head round the corner to see if everything was alright, only to see two fully grown men rolling around on the floor. Steve and Danny both noticed and greeted her with a sly smile. It was clear both of them couldn't last until they got him, so Steve dragged them both into the cubicle and closed the door, eager to have some more fun in the small, intimate space.

So at the end of the day, clothes shopping isn't totally boring!


End file.
